


Snowed In

by Melkechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkechi/pseuds/Melkechi
Summary: Newlyweds Makoto and Ren go on vacation in Aspen, CO but the weather isn't playing nice. What fun might they have indoors?Written for Day 7 of Makoto Niijima Week 2018: Travel





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Pixiered (Angela) and I decided to do a collab for Makoto Niijima week hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Although.. something doesn't seem right about this collab.

“Why does the weather have to be like this?” The question came from Makoto Amamiya. She was standing at the sliding glass door of the cabin that she and her husband had rented for their vacation. Staring out into the thick haze of white caused by the horrible snow storm. The young woman had a pouting expression on her lips, unable to hide her disappointment over the whole situation.  
  
What had been planned to be an amazing get away trip to Aspen, Colorado USA for the couple. Said trip was supposed to be full of beautiful scenery and Ren teaching Makoto how to ski, but was now turned into a whole week of bad snow storms. Makoto had been looking forward to the trip, often fantasizing of the couple sightseeing the snow covered mountains. Now, all of the anticipation and excitement was ruined.   
  
“Pretty sure we can’t go outside in that.” came Ren’s voice from across the room. He was on his way to his wife’s side,holding a cup of coffee for each of them. Truth be told, he had  also been looking forward to this trip as well. Being a country boy meant that he had enjoyed these types of sports growing up. Although seeing the disappointment in Makoto’s face upset the man more than any trip or adventure being ruined.  
  
“Hey, it’s alright. We still have this amazing place and a few more days away. Also it’s just the two of us~” He tried to reassure her as he handed his wife her coffee. What he said wasn’t a lie, the cabin they were staying in was absolutely beautiful. From the outside it just seemed like a normal log-type cabin, but inside it was like a miniature mansion just for the two of them to enjoy.  
  
“I suppose you’re right.. Haru would be upset if we didn’t have a good time on this trip.” Makoto replied with her pout turning into a small smile as she took the coffee from her husband. The couple going on this trip had been the result of Haru insisting to send them away to one of her company’s retreat spots. The young CEO wanting to send two of her best friends on a get away to enjoy some much needed relaxation and alone time.

  
“I just really wanted to see the mountains.. and you to teach me how to ski. This will probably be the only time we get to visit Aspen. Not to mention the snowmobile excursion we had planned, and the dinner we reserved at the mountain top. The one we were going to have to take the scenic gondola to get up to.” The pouty-ness returning to her voice once again.   
  
Ren couldn’t help it. Seeing his wife get so disappointed made him go into full comfort mode. His free arm suddenly wrapped around her waist as he pulled the brunette close against him, careful not to spill her coffee.  
“I know I’m sorry.. the weather forecast said it could possibly clear up in the next few days. We can always hope, but for now let’s try to relax and enjoy our time off and together.” His voice was a soft and pleading whisper as his lips found their way to her cheek, planting soft kisses to her skin and down to her jaw line.  
  
Makoto could never resist when her husband did this. That tone of voice and his soft lips pressing kisses to her favorite spot. She instantly gave in, melting against Ren’s body.  
  
“Yes you’re right..” came a soft mumble from the young woman’s lips. She was already lost in her husband’s affection.   
  
“I’ll go start a fire in that huge fancy fireplace, and we can watch Yakuza movies while we cuddle under some blankets.” His suggestion sounded perfect to Makoto. Even if they couldn’t attend to all of the activities and adventures that were planned, she found this to be a very enticing alternative.   
  
With a quick nod, she leaned her face up to Ren’s, giving him a quick but sweet kiss before she pulled away.

“I’ll get the blankets and the movies. Meet you in there shortly,” Makoto said followed by an adorable giggle. She couldn’t deny the fact that even though they were trapped in the cabin for their vacation, she was excited to spend time alone with her husband. After all what better place to spend said time together than in a beautiful and cozy cabin, in the middle of the best cuddle weather.  
  
~~  
  
A short time later, the couple found themselves sprawled across the couch that sat in front of the huge TV. Ren was laying on his back with one of his arms lazily wrapped around his wife. Makoto was laid out on top of him, head resting on his chest and their legs tangled around each others. Blankets wrapped around the two of them kept their shared body heat in.  
  
It has only been a few minutes or so into their first movie, but Makoto was distracted. She found her eyes repeatedly glancing up at her husbands face which would cause a slight flush to appear across her cheeks.  
  
The young woman couldn’t help how happy she was. Being so disappointed not too long ago, to now being so content from all of the warmth and cuddles she was receiving from her husband. Makoto often found herself in awe at how Ren was able to change her mood for the better so effortlessly. Everything about theses said moments seemed to please her. The sound of her husband’s heart beat as her ear pressed against his chest was one of her favorite things to listen to. Even down to how comfortable he was to lay on, which surprised Makoto given how skinny and toned he was. When the two were like this, it was like every care in the world was washed away. What Makoto didn’t know was that Ren felt the exact same way as she did in these situations. 

 

After a short while, Makoto battled her inner thoughts. She found that her eyes kept focusing on a particular part of Ren’s face -- his lips, which she couldn’t stop fantasizing about. She tried to hold herself back from kissing him, as they were supposed to be watching a movie together. One last glance up towards that handsome and irresistable face set her off.

 

Ren had felt her sneaking glances at him periodically. His eyes met with hers in that last glance, seeing that her face was already moving in closer to his. Leaning in, he closed the gap, his lips finding hers. The movie didn’t matter to the couple anymore, with the two entranced in the softness of one another’s lips. 

 

Ren felt her hands being placed on his cheeks, cupping them before her fingers found their way into his thick curly locks. His wife often did this to him during their kisses, due to how much she loves the feeling of his hair tangled around, and running between her fingers. This continued on for awhile, until their lips finally pulled apart. Each panting from the kiss escalating into something more passionate. 

 

A smirking smile spreads across Ren’s lips as he stared into his wife’s crimson eyes. Both of their faces now burning up from the deep blush that is covering their cheeks. Soft giggles escape from Makoto, and Ren joined in with a chuckle, from the two truly enjoying their alone time. They close the distance between, finding each others lips once again. Ren was truly determined to make his wife forget about the raging storm outside and all of their ruined plans. 

 

~~

 

“So, are you starting to enjoy this vacation yet?” Ren asked while pulling Makoto closer against him. The couple was seated with in the hot tub located on the deck of the cabin. With the storm still raging outside, they decided to spend some time closest to the outdoors that they could. Said hot tub was inside of a solarium, keeping that part of the deck out of the snowy weather. It also provided the two of them with a very private and romantic spot.

 

“Mm, I think it’s turning out quite well. Wouldn’t you agree?” she replied, trying to return the signature smirking smile that Ren once again held on his face. Although Makoto’s turned out more adorable than sexy due to the deep crimson blush burning up her face.

 

After spending the whole day cuddled up inside, attempting to watch movies, Ren had suggested they try out the hot tub. Makoto wasn’t thrilled about the idea at first, but now being held by her husband, the two wearing only their swimsuits, brought a certain delight to the young woman. The relaxing warmth and steam coming from the water, followed by her husband’s touch was a mixture that made it impossible for her not to enjoy. 

 

Makoto leaned into Ren’s chest more, practically sitting in his lap with her arms clinging around his waist. Her full attention on her love’s face, admiring it as usual. The two enjoyed each other’s company while chatting, laughing, and stealing sweet kisses. She didn’t want to admit it, but Makoto was now welcoming of the storm that left the couple stranded inside.

 

They were going to have to find the perfect way to thank Haru for this unforgettable vacation. Especially since the next morning the storm had completely cleared, meaning all the adventures were back on.


End file.
